1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat having a built-in heating device equipped therein, and particularly relates to an automotive seat of this sort so designed to avoid an unpleasing seating touch caused by the heating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known an automotive seat provided with a heating device or heater in order to warm the body of an occupant sitting thereon.
In most cases, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,905, or the Swedish Patent Nos. 8305100-3 and 8400387-0, the seat of this kind is so constructed that a heating device is incorporated within a trim cover assembly covering a cushion member.
While warmth is provided to the occupant with such structure satisfactorily, several drawbacks arise therefrom, namely, the hardness of the heating device is felt by the occupant on the seat, resulting in an impairment of the seating comfort of the seat, and a special complicated design and producing process associated therewith are required for arranging and fixedly securing the heating device against its dislocation between a covering member and wadding of the trim cove assembly, which causes an undesirable increase of costs. Further, in those prior arts, the seat is basically composed of an integral trim cover assembly which has been integrally affixed over the surface of a foam cushion member during the foaming process of the latter member, with a view to improving the securing of the trim cover assembly to the foam cushion member (because there is no need to pull down and anchor the trim cover assembly to the cusion member in an old-fashioned well-known manner, as pointed out in the Swedish Patent Nos. 8400387-0 and 8305100-3). But, in the prior art, it is practically impossible to incorporate a heating device therein, because, during the foaming process, the thermal fuse of the heating device is blown out due to a high heat being applied thereto.